


100 Almond Fluff Drabbles

by Zivlok



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabbles, IT CAME UP WITH FLUFFY/SNAPE AS A POSSIBLE PAIRING, M/M, MUST READ SOME NOW, PEOPLE WRITE FIC FOR THAT?!?, Prompt Fic, WHEN I WAS TYPING IN ALMOND FLUFF AS A RELATIONSHIP TAG, almond fluff - Freeform, anyway enjoy 100 stories about doc scratch and tavros being cuties, crackfic made REAL
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zivlok/pseuds/Zivlok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They said it couldn't be done. They said it shouldn't be done. They said there was no way Doc Scratch/Tavros would ever be a viable ship.</p>
<p>THEY.<br/>WERE.<br/>WRONG.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birth

Doc Scratch stood in his lavishly decorated room in his lavishly decorated mansion in his lavishly decorated green moon in his lavishly decorated universe. He'd had quite a bit of fun shaping an entire universe to his will, though it wasn't really his will he was serving, but his master's. Then again...

Nevertheless, it had been one of his more enjoyable tasks, if pleasure were something an omnipotent, omniscient being like himself sought. Which is not to say it isn't. Yet, while he had personally been involved in the creation of entire planets, he had found it beneficial to sometimes take a look at the finest of details, even the birthing of individual grubs, which could be a difficult task when the Mother Grub of the Alternian race dispensed thousands of grubs at a time. Still, the tiniest tweak could often have profound effects on a chaotic system.

Doc Scratch allowed himself a small chuckle at the very idea of chaos - he had long believed that chaos is entirely subjective, and is merely a different pattern of organization that weaker minds will fail to comprehend.  All things happened for a reason, and reasons beget patterns, and patterns beget order. As he mused, Doc Scratch chose a random grub to view with his spectacular omniscience. While there was no guarantee this grub would even survive the brooding caverns, nonetheless ever become a person of any interest, even an omniscient, nearly omnipotent being like himself needed downtime.

As Doc Scratch watched the progress of the small brown-blooded grub, however, he found himself concentrating less and less on his endless inner monologue, and more on the actions of the grub he was watching. So far it had passed all but the most difficult challenge of the brooding caverns, evading wild Alternian animals, managing to skitter over relatively large chasms, and even evading geysers of randomly spouting acidic rain - using a rhythmic sort of dance, no less! Sure, some grubs just charged straight through that challenge, and the ones that died, died, and the ones that survived were made hardier for their trials. But this grub was displaying a surprising knack for evasion, not something Doc Scratch had carefully groomed this species to be naturally adept at.

As the grub entered the final cavern, Doc Scratch began to watch in something akin to real interest, a feeling he had not felt in quite some time. The final cavern was in fact one of many final caverns in the brooding complex. They had been designed to funnel roughly the same number of grubs to each of the hundreds of final chambers, from which many grubs would enter, but only one could leave, ensuring that only the strongest of the strong would make it into troll society.  As dozens of grubs charged at each other, tackling, scratching, and gnawing until blood and pulp lay strewn about the cavern floor, the small brown grub skittered up onto a ledge, and carefully edged its way along it, above the action, and towards the exit, from which it would follow more corridors until it wound up running into the lusus that would take care of it for the rest of its life.

 Meanwhile, the grubs fighting on the ground had been narrowed down to five, and the fighting had gotten truly vicious. Doc Scratch was silently commending the young brown grub on its strategy of waiting and then pouncing when they were all exhausted, showing cunning and ruthlessness, but he was almost positive that even with that advantage the grub would not survive a battle with any of the grubs below, nonetheless the large blue one that was assuredly going to win.

And thus the large blue-blooded grub did win, but Doc Scratch didn't even feel his usual smugness at being correct (and since he was always correct, there was hardly a time when he _wasn't_ smug), for he was ever so slightly... sad? Disappointed? These were not familiar emotions to him. But nevertheless, he felt some sort of... longing, he guessed, for the brown-blooded grub to make it out alive, but there was no way it could win against the... wait, what's this?

Doc Scratch refocused his omniscience, and saw that during the fray the small grub had simply exited the cavern, technically completing his trials.  Doc Scratch chuckled to himself - the grub had showed not ruthlessness, but cunning of a different sort. It had done its best to stay alive, and succeeded.  Doc Scratch continued to watch as the grub was found by a small winged lusus, not much bigger than the grub itself, and the lusus garbled a name to the small grub.

"Tavros... Nitram. Hmmm... I will have to keep an eye on you, young Mister Nitram." Doc Scratch then spent many happy hours internally monologuing about how he couldn't actually keep an eye on the young troll due to his lack of any actual eyes.


	2. Enthusiasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enthusiasm is just one of the many traits Doctor Scratch admires in his favorite pupil.

Doctor Scratch was well known for playing favorites and having star students, and this year's crop was no exception. It might not have been the most strictly rule-abiding way of doing things, but "Doc" Scratch hadn't gotten a cushy teaching job at Skaia University with a frankly ludicrous tenure clause in his contract by playing the rules. After all, he himself had been helped out when he was a lad by superiors who noticed his talent and keen intellect, and it was nothing if not his duty to do the same for this next generation of rising stars. It was just his way of being... what was a good way of putting it? Ah, yes. Hospitable.

There were plenty of excellent students to show favoritism to this year - Miss Lalonde was certainly deserving of it (much more attentive than her equally talented but unfortunately _distracted_ older sister), but Miss Serket had an undeniable streak of ambition that Scratch could not help but admire. These and many others would all be obvious candidates for some... extra guidance... but Scratch had found him irrevocably drawn to a rather unlikely student - Mr. Nitram. Truth be told, besides a quick appraisal of the width of the wheelchair the mohawked boy had wheeled in on and whether or not the exactingly tidy rows of desks in his classroom would have to be adjusted (they did not), he at first spared the boy barely a first glance, not to mention a second one.

But as the term wore on, Doc Scratch found unexpected and hidden qualities in Tavros Nitram. He had an undeniable enthusiasm about life, but tempered with the reason and knowledge of some of life's harshness that bubbly Miss Peixes lacked. While his public speaking left plenty to be desired, when given time, his writing had the unmistakable glint of brilliance, with a surprising glint of the rebellious (or, not as surprising, if the rumours about his father were indeed true). And most intriguingly, his normally shy and passive exterior belied a hidden wit with a surprisingly sharp edge, when Scratch could coax it out of him.

Scratch allowed the rarest of smirks to briefly pass on his face, as he reflected that he had been able to coax a great many things out of Tavros Nitram. But as he supressed a moan and looked at the mohawked head eagerly bobbing up and down on his cock, chocolate brown eyes met cold emerald ones, and Doc Scratch realized that he appreciated Tavros Nitram's enthusiasm best of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally added a new chapter! My prompt list was lost, but I was recently able to retrieve it, and I was inspired by my good friend bannanachan and her birthday present to me to continue my life's work - writing 100 Almond Fluff ficlets.
> 
> Because why the hell not.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of my mad quest to write 100 drabbles about my OTP, Doc Scratch/Tavros, also known as Almond Fluff. It is the best pairing. I'm using one of those emotion prompts, you know, Birth, Enthusiasm, Love, Hate, that list. Ratings will be changed in later chapters as those happen. Hopefully, there will be smut.
> 
> THERE WILL BE SMUT.


End file.
